


《地狱神探》影版小说翻译

by shark_pond



Series: 《地狱神探》小说翻译 [1]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	1. 第一章

我们的世界不欢迎古神，当它们返回人间，我们的一切将毁于一旦......

“滚回地狱去！”

——蓝色牡蛎崇拜[1]的《隐镜诅咒》的歌词这么写，“旧神回归。”

 

第一章

 

墨西哥，索诺兰沙漠。

恶魔打着旋儿缓缓爬起，瞧上去想在重归尘埃之前朝弗朗西斯科嘶叫几声。那只是沙漠里的一道旋风沙柱，但对弗朗西斯科而言，这片沙漠是不毛之地，却非杳无人烟——譬如那道旋风沙柱，正揭示了这一秘密。

他默祷圣母之名，回到离奇瓦瓦州不远的垃圾场，十几个人挤在午后阴沉沉的天空下。都是拾荒者——弗朗西斯科也是，他们比穷人还穷；弯腰驼背的在垃圾山中捡拾，像是北方的果农收获草莓。不过，他们找的是能卖出去的衣服——尤其是鞋——铜，能混充新货卖给缺心眼儿的电池，差不多能修好的电器，甚至是一点能吃的食物。

一个家庭是什么样子？孩子们在垃圾里翻拣，边上就是老鼠、乌鸦，甚至是兀鹫。有时候，他们因为赖以生存的垃圾生病：电脑里的重金属，化工废料，医用注射器，腐烂的食物。捡垃圾很危险，可没人知道......

有一回，弗朗西斯科在一个旧钱包里找到了钱，他拿来买中国白粉[2]，抽了一整晚，那是他吸过最好的海洛因了。想到这份横财，他弯下腰，小心翼翼地盯着一个发泡胶冷却

冷却器里头只有几只死苍蝇。弗朗西斯科叹了口气。他什么也没找到，除了一双发霉的网球鞋，他怀疑能不能卖掉。这个垃圾场几乎被翻遍了。

他打着哆嗦，想着海洛因。他现在太穷了，没法跟以前一样过活。但他只想要更多。毒品起效；没有疼痛，直到效力消失。

肯定有办法摆脱这种生活。自从母亲去世、父亲弃他不顾以来，弗朗西斯科试过他知道的一切办法。他什么时候无家可归的来着？十二岁，二十年前了。

他甚至与一位监护人一同生活过。但是他受不了那个基佬猥亵他。他不喜欢男人。

他站直身子，把网球鞋系在一起，左手拎着。一双破鞋，灰扑扑的，满是破洞。还不如弗朗西斯科穿的这双用胶带粘起来的牛仔靴。他把网球鞋丢了，低声抱怨，“他娘的一无所获......”他什么也没找到，一毛钱的都没有。

“啊，弗朗西斯科！儿子，讲什么呢？”是埃沃，一个破衣烂衫的矮胖子，年纪太大，牙都掉光了，头发乱糟糟的，皮肤满布晒红斑。他也有瘾，喜欢吸强力胶。他可能没比弗朗西斯科大多少，可他看上去就是个老头子。

他就是个吸血鬼。一条吸血虫。

“我可不是你儿子，埃沃，我给你收音机时候你给我保证过的麻醉剂呢？”弗朗西斯科用西班牙语问道。

“不会短你的，好孩子！嘿，看到那边的老教堂没有？”

“教堂？”越过地平线上的旋风沙柱，弗朗西斯科只能看到指向天空的十字架。教堂起码在四英里外，说不定更远。

“教堂里什么都没有，就一个窟窿。”

“我听说有个人打听它——跟村里人打听那块地是谁的。他说自己是个教授，研究历史之类的，他认为那儿有好东西。要是在他把地皮买下之前，我们先过去......”

弗朗西斯科很感兴趣——又很疑惑。“你跟我说干什么？要是你觉得那儿有好东西——”他靠近埃沃，压低声音，不让旁人听到——“你怎么不自己去？”

“哦——因为，你刚才说了嘛，我欠你东西......”

埃沃态度暧昧，看着天空。弗朗西斯科怒目而视，觉得埃沃根本不是想付账。只有一种可能：埃沃害怕老教堂。

他比弗朗西斯科还迷信。

“你是害怕吧，埃沃......那地方被诅咒了？”

埃沃耸肩。“有人这么说。我没讲过。我刚才不是告诉你了嘛。我拿你当亲儿子，才想和你分享一下......”

“胡说八道！”弗朗西斯科不屑冷哼。但他朝埃沃打了个明显的手势，朝教堂那儿点头。

他走在前面，爬过一部生锈的电冰箱，一个正在腐烂的沙发，把一只正从血迹斑斑的厕纸里啄食什么东西的乌鸦踢开。

弗朗西斯科认为他看到了一只胎儿的小手，是蓝色的，纤细精巧，从厕纸里伸出来，他看向别处，将注意力集中在教堂上。要走好久呢。

暮色降临，两个拾荒者前往教堂时，起了风。教堂只有地面还完好，残存的墙体歪歪斜斜，支撑起所剩无几的房顶；有些墙已经碎得无法辨认。门早就没了。沙子吹进教堂里面，把墙壁弄得脏兮兮的。

教堂门外有很多垃圾。之前有人在这儿倒了不少。这是亵渎神灵，不是吗？但是有什么要紧呢？要是上帝真的来过墨西哥，来过这个垃圾场，弗朗西斯科想，他早就走了。

“嘿——这儿的垃圾没人翻过！”埃沃说，弯腰翻开一堆雨水打烂的衣服。“哎！真难闻！不过你看看，这条短裤不赖，不算脏......”

弗朗西斯科走到教堂中殿，此处屋顶犹存。他适应着里面昏暗的光线。地板上都是垃圾，有些还被沙尘覆盖。大部分垃圾都没用——他看一眼就知道。一个老旧破损的十字架斜靠着墙，被沙子埋了一半。

但是有什么东西在闪，光一照就耀眼睛。也许是一串能卖出去的念珠。说不定是银的。

他迈开步子......然后停下，有种古怪的寒意袭来，好像他穿过一堵无形的壁障，到了很冷的地方。弗朗西斯科觉得口干舌燥。他舔了舔嘴唇，喊道，“埃沃......你怎么不过来？”

“这就来了。我找到点儿铜......”

他能从埃沃的声音里分辨出来，这老东西是找借口，他不想进来。他肯定听了关于这地方的风言风语。

“你这家伙！”弗朗西斯科大喊。“快进来！”埃沃没回答，外面只有娑娑作响的声音。

弗朗西斯科耸肩，自言自语，“真没种......”他艰难地走到教堂深处——似乎空气都在抗拒他的靠近。或是警告他，别再靠近了。

闪闪发光的东西——在哪儿呢？他看不到了。他脚下嘎吱一响——他的靴子踩了什么东西。他抬起脚，弯腰观察。他踩到了一个干朽的板条箱。看上去箱子就埋在地板砖下面，最近有人把地板挖开了。但是他们没动箱子。为什么？

他把腰压得更低，听到一阵嗡鸣：成千上万只虫子振翅飞舞，嚼食木头的声音。想到甲虫和蛆在棺材里吃死人骨头，它们发出的声音汇在一处，此起彼伏......

然而，他并非听到了嗡鸣声——他“听”到了。

是恐惧的声音，他很清楚这点。埃沃不肯进来，也证实这座教堂有鬼。

别管它，弗朗西斯科。箱子里有东西——也许就是那个教授要找的宝贝。

这种想法如声音般，在他脑中回旋。

甚至呼唤他的名字。

他摇摇头，为他这次的想象竟如此逼真感到惊讶。

他硬下心，慢慢蹲身靠近板条箱，做好被老鼠猛咬一口指头的准备。捡垃圾的时候他经常挨咬。

他的手指伸进箱子的时候，磨人的啃咬声更大了，听上去更为黏腻——像是盛宴之上宾客齐齐咀嚼......咀嚼声越来越大......

箱子好像是空的，里面什么也没有。

但是很快他就摸到一样裹着布的坚实器物。自指尖传来古怪的寒意：让他喜怒交杂的站起来。

他把摸到的东西拿出来，挺直身体，在阳光下端详。包裹用的布料腐烂之前可能是个袋子。上面是纳粹万字符吗？

他双手发抖，打开了袋子。

破布里是一枚三角铁钉，已经锈蚀，带着褐色污渍，还有些他不认得的铭文：古怪的文字或者符号。蝠翼状的底端有一段粗糙的凸出，原本可能装有木柄。问题是这枚金属钉一点都不锋利，尽管形似利齿——暗示它能用来杀人，或者杀过人。铁钉沉甸甸的，似乎在诱惑他......

他丢掉裹布，只拿了铁钉，那种古怪的感觉再次袭来；就像是他打死想强奸他的监护人的时候——那个肥仔连救济金都不给他。弗朗西斯科用在监护人车里找到的大闪光灯打中了他的脑袋。用闪光灯一次又一次击打监护人头的感觉——甜美的放松感，像海洛因带来的快感。此时，弗朗西斯科的感觉与之相似，却更为微妙，像是他握着的旧铁钉所带来的快感，自手掌贯穿全身，循着脊柱阵阵传来。但......

有人在看他。不是埃沃——在阴影里。

弗朗西斯科迅速转身，盯着那个方向......没人。他可以肯定有人，但教堂的废墟之中仅他一个。不过，真的仅你一个吗？

没别人啦，弗朗西斯科。你已经找到宝了。这个铁疙瘩！这是力量！带它走吧！

又来了。到底是他脑子里有人说话，还是他自己的想法？

他抛下这个想法。又是臆想。这枚铁钉——可是真的。古物。肯定就是那个教授要找的东西。他可以把铁钉卖给这人。不过得在埃沃发现前带走，要快。

他犹豫了一下.....四处张望。肯定还有别的更有价值的东西吧？

没了。那股冰冷的抗拒性的感觉又来了——他只想逃开。出去......

他把铁钉子塞进衬衫，藏在肚子那儿——他想挨着它。也不知道为什么。

他转身离开，外头夕光渐弱，风越来越大了。

“弗朗西斯科！”他站在教堂附近坑坑洼洼的混凝土路上，埃沃在他后面喊他。“你找到啥了，弗朗西斯科？”

“你他妈的。”弗朗西斯愉快地回答他，头都没回。他感觉好极了。上次他感觉这么好，还是嗑药之后。他觉得四肢又充满了力量，人生也有希望了。

他离开教堂附近的垃圾堆，向着车来车往的大路走去。

外面世界很大......他以前居然只知道在垃圾场里过活！

埃沃在他身后喊着什么。他没听清。

去他的吧。出路就在眼前！

他踏上大路，觉得这条坑坑洼洼到处开裂的沙路将引他走向光荣。

他绝不回头。他要往北走。对......他总是想去美国，但是没钱偷渡。

他往北看，远远的听到身后的咆哮声。有人按喇叭。不要紧。一辆卡车在他身边紧急避让，司机的吼叫和喇叭声渐行渐远。

对，去北边，弗朗西斯科......去洛杉矶......

洛杉矶到处是钱。钱，整天都穿着比基尼的漂亮女人。还有最好的毒品。和你在这儿弄到的垃圾货色完全不一样......

女人，毒品。力量——

正是这时，他听到尖锐的刹车声，然后......一辆时速六十英里的车撞上了他。

 

门德兹和罗德里格兹，这两个联邦部队人员开的旧雪佛兰英帕拉停在车祸地点前，他们都希望没人生还。要是他们得带人去医院，那就太糟糕了。不过，门德兹想，在救护车来之前，他们可以先问幸存者要钱。或者车祸现场有一两个钱包——尽管看样子，没什么东西能幸免于难，火焰熊熊燃烧，黑烟翻滚......

原来是辆什么车？不好说了；撞击让车子整个挤压变形；司机烧焦的尸体趴在引擎盖上，血肉模糊，边上都是碎玻璃。车撞到——

门德兹看向罗德里格兹。他是不是也看到了？

罗德里格兹目瞪口呆地点头。是个人，站在那儿，毫发无伤。一个看不出具体年纪的男人，骨瘦如柴，衣衫褴褛，眼神空洞，看样子兴许是整天在垃圾里翻来翻去的拾荒者。可车子以他为中心挤压......就像他是一根最坚硬的钢柱。

幻觉，肯定是幻觉。他肯定是刚才走到这儿的。

门德兹耸肩，走出巡逻车。

“你——你在车里发现什么东西了吗？你是不是抢劫死人了？”他用西班牙语喝问。

拾荒者只是看着他后面。怒目而视。毫无惧意。

这可不行。不能让垃圾场里的人渣觉得自己能直视警察。

门德兹拔出枪......

 

弗朗西斯科不再看联邦警察，他看向车子残骸。自己真的挨撞之后毫发无伤吗？

当然了，弗朗西斯科。看到你的力量了吗？带着你的力量，去北边吧！

两个警察朝他吼叫。其中一个拔出枪。拿他当狗，跟往常一样。

这次可不行。

虫群的声音再次响起，似乎在督促他前进。

有样东西吸引了他的注意。他手腕上多出一道新伤，灼烧发红。是个奇怪的圆形符号......

那两个警察靠得更近了。

弗朗西斯科大吼，举起铁钉冲向受惊的警察。他们开枪了。子弹擦身而过。好像他进入一种玄妙的状态——子弹无法命中。

然后，弗朗西斯科直奔他们而去，挥动手中的铁钉。在铁钉的威压之下，两个警察的头像铁锤敲鸡蛋一样爆开。失去头颅的身体交错倒下。

弗朗西斯科吹着口哨，摸了他们的口袋。

作为警察，他俩带钱不算多。

“弗朗西斯科？你干什么了啊？”是埃沃，他双目圆睁，两手颤抖，从高速公路的另一边看着弗朗西斯科。埃沃看到他杀警察了。弗朗西斯科认定如此。

埃沃像是被掐住脖子一样，他试着逃跑，很快就跌跌撞撞的，跌倒在路边的岩石上。

杀掉埃沃只用了一会儿。弗朗西斯科，快跑。还会有人来的。要是人太多......

他走向老旧的巡逻车，找到车钥匙。

他以前也干过正经行当，开出租车，直到这些警察找上他要钱，不然驾照难保。他没有钱。然后，他又回到了贫民窟。

他开车向前，径直朝最近的城镇驶去。

不要车，弗朗西斯科。这是辆警车。会有人盘问你......

开到城镇边缘，他再不能驾着警车朝里。他把车丢在路边，没关引擎。弗朗西斯科小跑着穿过公路，走进迷宫般的建材堆里，无视周围惊讶的面孔，到贫民窟里面。

不是所有住在贫民窟里的人都是贫民，弗朗西斯科。有人很富裕。那边的男人，放高利贷的，身上只带了把手枪防身。杀了他，拿走他的钱和衣服。你必须往北走。你会有办法穿过沙漠的......

声音似乎同时在四面八方和他的脑海中响起。但他停了一瞬，好喘口气，他感知到有别人在。他四处张望。

没有人。注意点儿。

弗朗西斯科很清楚感受到“没有人”在那儿。他看不见，但是能感受到。

没关系的，弗朗西斯科。往北走。相信我。

相信铁钉子......你遇到车祸和警察的时候，它都保护你了......一切皆有可能！

于是，弗朗西斯科开始了向北的旅程......去洛杉矶。

=tbc=  
[1]蓝色牡蛎崇拜（BlueOyster Cult）：20世纪60年代成立的美国重金属乐队，乐曲多以科幻和恐怖题材为主。

[2]中国白粉：一种俄罗斯产的人工合成毒品，比较劣质。


	2. 第二章

第二章

加利福尼亚州，洛杉矶市。  
小康斯薇拉感冒了，就这么简单。她母亲狄德莉用热水冲开马克杯里的流感冲剂，狄德莉确信女儿只是感冒了，因为发烧昏睡，孩子才说些可怕的事情，才把灯扔到一边。  
狄德莉要给康斯薇拉吃点治流感的儿童用阿司匹林，然后带她看医生。太早了，不好预约，好在儿科医生终于同意上午10点看诊。康斯薇拉会好起来的。  
“妈妈......妈妈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......”康斯薇拉发出一阵可怖的哀嚎。唉，她才七岁。很自然会因为发烧而害怕。然而——她声音里的某些东西还是让狄德莉的内心绞痛。  
“我来了，宝贝儿。给你拿药来了......”她应该去工作的，但孩子病的这么重，不能送去幼儿园。碰到这种事，混蛋弗雷德总是一点儿用都没有。  
要不我就再给弗雷德一次机会，她想着，拿着托盘走到她位于西好莱坞的两居室门廊处。他总归会长大吧，不再对一切事情袖手不管，颐指气使。  
她的想法在她踏入康斯薇拉卧室之后就被吓走了。  
她的小姑娘，康斯薇拉，四肢贴在天花板附近的墙上，不受重力影响，不像是人，像昆虫一样，身体扭曲，头朝地板。她的脸在阴影中来回摆动，速度快到难以辨清面容。  
她发出的声音也——上千个灵魂被拷问时发出的痛呼汇在一起——  
狄德莉依稀听到托盘坠地，马克杯碎裂的声音。然后，所有声音都被她的尖叫压了下去。

洛杉矶的落日脏兮兮的。太阳沉入烟雾之中时炽白惨淡。出租车在公寓楼前停下时，康斯坦丁正盯着西侧地平线上棕榈树剪影之间的灰暗日色。  
烟雾里的所有颜色，康斯坦丁想。真有意思啊，毒药怎么能这么好看。让我想起来混乐队时候遇到的一个姑娘。她叫什么来着？  
康斯坦丁——一个瘦削的男人，穿了一件破破烂烂的黑色长大衣，捏着个烟蒂——指头发黄——走出去，示意査斯等等。査斯也出来了：一个随便穿了件大号街舞服的年轻人，手里拿着一样非常没有街舞范儿的东西：法语版的《马丁派符号学》。看到康斯坦丁的手势，査斯叹了口气，点点头，靠着车等他。  
总有一天，康斯坦丁想着，我会带上査斯一起走进去。学徒不能帮忙，还有什么用？可是我说不定会后悔。  
他想再抽口烟，看到烟已经烧没了，就丢到垃圾堆里碾灭。他走进公寓楼，从大衣口袋里摸出另一根烟。他用装饰华丽符文的打火机点着好彩牌香烟。  
汉尼斯神父在前厅等他。汉尼斯是个矮壮结实、多汗好喘的中年男人，红脸上静脉血管分明，穿着神父领。“我想......我想我可能给你找到一个，”汉尼斯说。  
汉尼斯还是个神职人员，康斯坦丁观察着。所以教堂没立刻把他解雇。  
“我...我要复职，约翰。一两个月的事儿。他们又给我一次机会。听着，我给你找到一个——就在这儿。”  
康斯坦丁只是看着他。可怜的汉尼斯。他不适合做这个。  
“听着，我把你喊来的，对吧？”汉尼斯说，抬手擦鼻尖上的汗的时候，手在发抖。“我自己没法搞定，所以叫你来了，约翰。”  
康斯坦丁只是摆摆手，穿过楼梯间的门。楼上是一群闲言碎语的邻居——墨西哥人，几个亚洲人，一些高加索人，都站在旁边，围着两个坐在楼梯上的女人：一个白头发黑人抱着另一个；发色浅金，苍白的皮肤晒得发红，穿着制服裙，没穿鞋，她抱着膝盖颤抖，楼上一有点声响，她的肩膀就抖一下。  
楼上传来叫喊声，痛苦的尖叫声，还有突然的响声。康斯坦丁知道，眼前的女士是康斯薇拉的母亲。但他没法安慰她。  
“没事了，”一个女人和康斯薇拉的母亲说。“你把她绑起来了。没事了......”  
他目不斜视，与她擦身而过，继续往上走。上楼梯的体力消耗让他肺部的疼痛加剧——痛苦永不消失。他知道，继续抽烟就会继续疼痛：他生命里另一件讽刺无比的事情。。  
去他的。遵医嘱有用吗？  
他一边想着，一边干活，他来这儿是干正事的。正事对他而言，就是第二本能，差不多是天性：疾病无法干扰它，从他身周的力场散发出极为纤细的触角，感知一切——其他人也有这样的力场，不过他们都不像康斯坦丁一样，可以控制它。自他生命能量中延伸出的触角伸展——向着上面的房间前行，穿过地板和墙壁。它们带回些许愤怒的反馈。上面房间里的东西感知到他的精神试探——并且抗拒试探。但是紧接着，那东西开始抗拒一切：一切人类存在的痕迹。  
康斯坦丁怀疑那东西没认出他来。它不知道自己面对的是谁。他跟着自己的精神触角往上走，狄德莉家的房门半开着。反正他早就知道了——他感受愤怒如海浪汹涌，热如焚屋烈焰。  
康斯坦丁的手放在球形门把手上——屋里的东西察觉到他了......  
一瞬间的寂静之后，扑通一声。什么东西在咆哮！玻璃炸裂开。  
他走进公寓里。走入邪恶的能量之中，就像走进桑拿房。意料之中。但这次有些不同寻常。这次更为强烈清晰，邪恶能量明显得像是晶柱尖端一样锋利。十分强大。  
他走过一把破椅子，一台烂电视，穿过公寓玄关。他觉得自己正在无形的急流中逆行。他闻到恶魔的气味，像是排泄物、硫磺和腐血，令他不禁作呕，不过这嗅觉并非真实，不过是他脑中的概念。  
康斯薇拉的卧室像被洗劫过——所有东西都被打砸粉碎。  
床柱被扯掉了；一个玩具盒烧了起来，洋娃娃被撕成碎片；梳妆台开裂，盖布也破了。地上有几滩血。有的是康斯薇拉的——她手指流血，手都被染红了——墙上有血手印。  
小姑娘被困在残破的床上。她发出一种令人生厌的嘎嘎声，像是不讨人喜欢的喜剧演员不停模仿狗的垂死残喘......  
她盯着康斯坦丁。她的脸好像在不停变换——  
他不能再看康斯薇拉了。他在这儿看到了不寻常的东西，而且，他还有种预感，径直瞧着此时的康斯薇拉不算好主意，一小会儿也不行。康斯坦丁知道什么是直觉，他永远都不会无视直觉的预警。  
附身这个伤痕累累破衣烂衫的小姑娘的东西似乎很紧张，好像要把康斯薇拉的身体撕开逃出来，跳向康斯坦丁——然后它犹豫起来，权衡着......  
它想起了康斯坦丁，想起康斯坦丁把他多少同类踢回地狱，它们黑暗的灵魂在恐惧和怒火中瑟瑟发抖......恶魔之力形成的风在康斯坦丁面前爆开，让他摇摇晃晃，差点跌倒。康斯坦丁保持住平衡，挽起大衣和夹克衫的袖子，让恶魔看到他小臂上的纹身，符文似乎回应他的期望而扭动。  
恶魔扭头不看纹身，为了一击必杀积蓄力量。  
康斯坦丁看了眼手表。然后大步走向床边——故意表现得毫无惧意，不管身后。这是心理压制，不是精神上的通灵压制，就算是恶魔，也会被心理压制住。他得搞定这儿。恶魔会反抗，不过康斯坦丁已经让它生出怯意。  
出于对阳光的憎恶，恶魔没有毁掉窗帘，还把它们好好拉上了。康斯坦丁手一扫，拉开帘子，琥珀色的夕光泻满一室。  
阳光照在女孩儿身上——照在恶魔身上——她虚弱地嘎嘎叫起来，用乱七八糟的语言低吟。然后，康斯薇拉的头晃得飞快，她呻吟起来，有一瞬间，她听上去正常了，但很快又变成怒气腾腾的咆哮声。  
康斯坦丁保持双手张开，让精粹的精神力充盈身体——神智学家将之称为灵力。他让精神体升起至脑后，自脊椎降下，行至双臂，这样他平日用来探知通灵气息的“触角”可以成为神力传输的通道——包裹恶魔，让它动弹不得......他信不过简单的绳捆。  
那儿。  
神力能定住她......它......足够长时间。  
他放下胳膊，眯着眼睛从香烟雾气里看过去，脱掉外套放在一边。他咳嗽起来，将香烟从唇间抽出一截，好吐出咳的血，然后又抽了一口烟。他把烟屁股放在桌子的残骸上，从裤袋里摸出一个钥匙扣。钥匙扣上挂着他的房钥匙，还有他再不能合法驾驶的车子的钥匙，拉尔夫超市磁卡，还有一套老旧的银制小勋章，每一枚上都有一位圣人的图像。当康斯坦丁拿起沙漠教父圣安东尼足踏蛇发女妖头颅的勋章时，恶魔颤抖着发出含糊不清的声音。  
啊——拿对了，是吧？康斯坦丁想，走到床上，跨蹲在女孩儿身上。  
将精神力凝聚在手臂和手指，康斯坦丁举起手，虚画出如尼符文，引导能量。  
然后，他朝恶魔咆哮起来，这样恶魔的主人——共享恶魔的听觉——就会知道：  
“我是康斯坦丁。约翰•康斯坦丁，白痴！”  
他将勋章按在女孩儿伤痕累累的前额。金属勋章变成烧灼的亮红色，烧伤的皮肤升起烟雾。这孩子——这个恶魔——尖叫抽搐。  
康斯坦丁一直很小心，不直接看孩子在阴影中忽隐忽现的脸——他用余光看着，康斯薇拉的脸和他有印象的另一张脸交替闪现。一张早该不在人世的脸。  
康斯薇拉在床上晃动，绳子陷进她的手腕和脚踝，然后她双目圆睁，接着，康斯坦丁意识到自己直视了她的眼睛，她体内的恶魔用她的声音吼道，“让我们一起杀了她吧。”  
五十步笑百步，康斯坦丁想，一只手把她压在床上，另一只手按着勋章，康斯薇拉的身体不住颤抖......  
她突然不动了。静静躺着，好像死了。  
“搞什么鬼？”勋章除魔不至人死啊。恶魔应该再挣扎会儿才对。  
他凑上前，观察康斯薇拉的脸——什么东西在她脖子处的皮肤下面跳动，跳到她的脸皮下面，突然凸出张开的下颚，像是要咬破一个开口逃出来——  
康斯坦丁缩回去——恶魔还朝着他的方向来，念力带动床离开地面，它手臂直伸，像是被钉死在十字架上的嘲笑；像狼拉扯困住自己的笼子，恶魔想用它张开到不自然的嘴撕咬康斯坦丁的脸。  
恶魔咆哮着，面容扭曲，口吐白沫，床开始散架了......  
康斯坦丁咒骂着，没念咒语——用右拳猛击女孩儿头侧。  
她倒抽一口气，黑眼珠转回来——康斯薇拉回来了，躺在散架的床上，昏了过去。  
康斯坦丁在心脏狂跳和眩晕中听到身后的声音。他转身，看到一小群人凑在半掩的门口。几个男人，一个女人，都目瞪口呆的看着。  
康斯坦丁希望他们除了自己殴打康斯薇拉的场景之外，什么都没看到。不过要是他们看见了也无可厚非。他们看着无意识的小女孩儿，很是害怕。  
康斯坦丁知道怎么对付受惊恍惚的人。“给我拿面镜子，快点儿！”他看向女孩儿。“最起码三英尺高！快去找啊！”  
三个男人面面相觑，咕哝几声，跑下楼去。他们跑进最近的公寓里，没找到合适的，就雷厉风行的冲到另一家，把大落地镜从底座上撬下来的时候吓得一个女人尖叫不停，然后他们迅速将镜子拿给康斯坦丁。  
男人们找镜子的时候，康斯坦丁走到窗前，对着楼下还靠在出租车上的学徒大喊。  
“哟，査斯！”  
“怎么了？”査斯也大喊。  
“把车挪开！你的出租车，挪开！”  
“什么？怎么了？”  
“快把你那辆破车挪开，査斯！”  
“镜子来了！”最魁梧的那个男人喊道，他们抬着镜子走进门。康斯坦丁回头，看着这面椭圆形大镜子。

街上，査斯抬头看着窗户，哼笑一声，摇了摇头。“把车挪到一边去。”  
他上车调头，往后倒了几公尺，重新停好。  
“去他妈的，我把这破车移了。”  
他关上引擎，重新开始看书。

康斯坦丁用窗帘绳把沉重的木框镜子系在坏了的吊扇上，这样镜子就悬在他和昏迷抽搐的康斯薇拉头顶。她眼睛闭着，躺在那儿，沉睡在她体内的恶魔再次苏醒。镜面朝下，与床平行。另一个男人紧张地站在床的另一边，稳住镜子。  
“把眼睛闭上，”康斯坦丁跟他们说。“不管发生什么，别看她......”  
康斯坦丁把手放在女孩的眼睛上，遮住她试图睁开的双眼。他快速低声吟唱。“以圣父、圣灵、圣子之名......”他能感受到手掌下的变化。康斯薇拉要回来了。  
“以圣母之名......”  
附近有人在呜咽——不是康斯薇拉。他回头看向租户，其中一个中年男人正直勾勾的盯着女孩的脸。  
“别！”康斯坦丁大吼。  
太迟了，中年男人后退，满是泪水的眼睛大睁，抽泣着。“不......”  
他松手之后，镜子歪斜了。其他人赶忙让镜子复位，但已经晚了。康斯薇拉开始在康斯坦丁的压制下挣扎，她的脸在康斯坦丁的手指下痛苦的扭动。她挣断绳子，好像它们是用纸做的一样。她的身体开始漂浮，康斯坦丁只是用手盖住她的眼睛。恶魔抓住康斯坦丁的喉咙挤压，手指像高跟鞋跟一样尖锐。但康斯坦丁只是想到大张到不可思议程度的嘴，还有它们对自己的手做了什么。他感觉到她的嘴巴张开.....然后他的呼吸停止了。  
好吧，差不多是时候了，康斯坦丁想，要不然你就被个小姑娘掐死了。  
“笑得好看点儿，没用的东西。”他对恶魔说，侧身闪向一侧，不再遮住镜子，将手从女孩眼睛上移开。他于心理层面施压，命令恶魔：看！  
女孩的眼睛盯着镜中影像......康斯坦丁也看着镜子。  
镜中影像对小女孩无计可施。镜子里的生物缺了大部分头部：头骨从眼部开始就被切掉了。  
恶魔不需要大脑；它们只需听从命令，它们是纯粹的本能，纯粹的欲望，被低等的身体本能驱使；它有张大的长着针状牙齿的下颚，骨瘦如柴的四肢上长着鳞片。  
小女孩忽然跌回床上，喘了口气：恶魔现在被困在镜子里了。被困住了，可还没屈服——它抓挠、击打镜面，想用暴力突破镜中世界，镜子开始出现裂痕......  
恶魔开始突破镜面，努力让身体回到现实世界。不行，康斯坦丁想，规矩不是这样的。  
“拉绳子，快！”康斯坦丁喊道。  
其中一个男人猛拉悬挂的绳子，镜子荡向窗口，但很快就被窗框卡住了。  
“别这样。”康斯坦丁厉声说。  
他跳起来，把镜子推出窗框，镜子在空中翻滚着，垂直落到街上。  
他瞥见镜子跌落时，恶魔从裂缝的玻璃里死死盯着他，于是康斯坦丁朝他竖起中指。“替我转告你老大！”  
然后镜子笔直掉在査斯的出租车引擎盖上，砸出很深的凹陷，镜子碎成无数闪闪发光的碎片。令人厌恶的嘎嘎声在碎片中渐渐消失......带着爬行动物的恶臭，越来越远，在城市的灯光之中，恶魔的灵光显得毫不起眼。  
出租车里，査斯盯着碎玻璃和木头渣——还有被砸变形的引擎盖。  
女孩儿的卧室中，狄德莉进来的时候，康斯坦丁正解开她女儿手上带血的绳子。  
“妈妈！”她的母亲把孩子抱在怀里，来回晃动。  
康斯坦丁检查了那个看了恶魔脸的男人：他面朝上躺在地上，盯着天花板，浑身抽搐，胡言乱语。他脑子不大正常了。  
汉尼斯也挤进来，清了清嗓子。“女士——钱......”  
康斯坦丁把先前放在那儿的香烟拿起来，已经灭了。他觉得要是不走动，就会脱力跌倒，于是他穿上外套，走过玄关，走进小厨房。他胃里翻江倒海，灼痛不已。他今天粒米未进。得吃点儿什么，什么都行，要不他会吐的。  
有了，冰箱里有一夸脱牛奶。他闻了闻，大口痛饮。牛奶像是一只温柔的手，安抚着他的胃部。他把牛奶放回去，关上冰箱，发现自己正盯着冰箱上贴的孩子的画看。一模一样，一只粗糙的手指，伸开的双臂，另一只手用一根棍子戳他。刺他的身侧。墙上还有更多。孩子的妈妈也许困惑过为什么孩子画出这些东西，然后把孩子令人迷惑的画作当成一种骄傲。他从墙上撕下一张，塞进大衣里，再次挤过聚集的租户，来到外面的走廊上，他一出去，就咳了起来。  
下楼，康斯坦丁靠在公寓楼正面的墙上，看着眼前的景象：  
査斯咒骂着冷了的牛排，清理出租车凹陷的前盖；人们对着公寓窗户指指点点。尽管康斯坦丁很虚弱，他的灵能触角还保持外放状态，他的感知程度很高——他可以看到人群中的鬼魂。他不喜欢看到鬼魂。  
至少，不是那些跟他有关的人——那些甚至没有进入炼狱的人。像是那个喉咙被割开的面色苍白的老人，他妻子在旁边，手里还抓着用来切开喉咙的屠刀——还有她老公死前开枪射在她额头上的弹孔。两个鬼魂凄惨地看着康斯坦丁。对彼此的怨恨让他们一起出现，康斯坦纳猜想。他看的时候，一个警察穿过老人和他妻子的鬼魂，根本没发现他们的存在。  
还有消防栓附近那个——康斯坦丁朝那个头发油腻一脸麻子的瘦鬼魂点头。他跟在康斯坦丁身边。也许因为康斯坦丁，他才死的。  
康斯坦丁关闭灵视，瘦鬼魂沮丧地朝康斯坦丁点点头，消失了。大部分时间里，最好还是关上。为了心智健康考虑。  
汉尼斯过来的时候，他点燃了烟蒂。  
“我说了吧，约翰，我能给你找活儿干，对不对？啊，是不是啊？”  
康斯坦丁耸肩，四处看是不是还能看见鬼魂。看不见了。但是他知道，鬼魂就在那儿。  
“天上怎么了？”汉尼斯问。康斯坦丁只是摇头，轻轻咳嗽，努力不变成剧烈的干咳，手在大衣口袋里摸来摸去。  
“在你左口袋里。”  
汉尼斯是对的；咳嗽药就在左口袋。“别用通灵能力跟客户耍滑头，”康斯坦丁说，把一颗咳嗽药弹进嘴里。  
“不好意思，不好意思。行吧，对不起了。”  
汉尼斯从大衣内袋掏出一个包着棕色纸袋的半品脱瓶，朝四周扫视一下，灌了一大口。  
“看出来了，教会的清规憋着你了。”康斯坦丁干巴巴的说。  
“喝酒能让我看不到那些东西。我就能睡着了。我得睡觉呀。”  
康斯坦丁知道他什么意思。“我需要帮助，汉尼斯神父。”  
“你需要帮助？”汉尼斯惊讶地眨眼。“让我帮你？你是......”汉尼斯本能地伸手触摸脖子上的护身符。  
康斯坦丁看着护身符。十字架......没错。  
看到康斯坦丁盯着他的十字架，汉尼斯呻吟一声。康斯坦丁不需要忏悔。“哦。那个。唉，约翰，不是，你听我说，我不能——”  
“神父，那个魔鬼不该出现在这儿。我需要你......调查点事。”  
“来吧，帮帮我。只要几天。你能帮到我。任何不同寻常的事情——任何——告诉我。”  
汉尼斯的双手在颤抖。看上去，他在考虑买张车票，赶快离开这个城市。  
康斯坦丁把手放在汉尼斯的肩膀上。  
“就跟以前一样。”他把汉尼斯的脖子上的护身符解下来。  
“别，约翰，我需要——”  
“就几天......”如果汉尼斯要找他，必须在没有护身符的情况下才能进入灵视状态。康斯坦丁把护身符放进汉尼斯的大衣口袋。  
汉尼斯看了康斯坦丁一会儿，咬着嘴唇。他们的友情在此刻或许濒临破灭。他们从前一同工作的记忆——汉尼斯开始崩溃之前。像汉尼斯这样的人不多；能够直接看到地狱，还不止一次，一直看着，无视他们的生活中到处都有邪灵。这样的世界就像是一个堡垒，被成群结队的敌人包围，它们只等有个机会，就会趁虚而入。当你真正意识到这点的时候，你会崩溃的。  
汉尼斯吞咽一下，说，“好吧，好吧。帮你一回，约翰。就像......从前。行。”  
汉尼斯又喝了口酒。  
康斯坦丁感到后颈一阵刺痛。有人在看他，从公寓楼上方。有人在玩金币，将一枚非常古老的金币在指缝间翻来翻去......有人......  
感知到这种特意针对自己的凝视，康斯坦丁转身，看向那个方向，但是人已经走了。  
康斯坦丁发现车门开着，査斯正在车里，试图从里面把车顶的凹陷锤回去。  
“没什么用。”  
“约翰，这不是我的车。你搞什么？”  
“跟你说了挪开。”  
“哈，或许你应该告诉我你要把一面三百磅重的破镜子还有一个杀千刀的恶魔一起丢下来，我就挪到更远的地方了......”  
“你说这次他们会找什么借口？”査斯问，听到警笛声越来越近。“吸食迷幻药？还是冰毒？”  
“总会找到个理由的。他们总有理由。”  
康斯坦丁咳嗽着，又嚼了一片咳嗽药，他伸出一根手指，戳了戳仪表盘上的一堆书。阿莱斯特•克劳利。埃利法斯•李维。迪昂•佛杜那。曼利•P•豪尔。“洛杉矶......娱乐至死。”  
也到了。  
“走阿尔法雷多大道......”康斯坦丁说。“我知道怎么走，好吧？”  
=tbc=


End file.
